Tendo Kiyada's Last Day
by Kes Quest
Summary: Exaulted. Being a Solar Kiyada knew would have to deal with the Wyld Hunt, Abyssals, Earthquakes, Thousand Forged Dragons, Ghost blood, and Siderials but all in one day! Better explination inside Please R


Ok, I just finshed up an Exaulted game on sunday. For the past three weeks my character wasn't doing much, becasue to stay true to her I had to devate from what the rest of the group was doing. My ST did a great job, of explaining what realy happened to her. I was both pissed off and extatic. So much was going on that I thought I would try to write the story out from her point of view.

I would like to say I don't own Exaulted. I came up with the idea of Tendo Kiyada. Everyone else was either a creation of the other players or the ST.

Also I can't so much spell or use correct grammer. I don't currently have a Beta so ya'll have to forgive me. If you point out a recurring mistake I will corect it and repost.

All my love to my Husband who lets me game even though he complains I'm missing the point of _his_ game.

000000000000000000000

Players:

Tendo Kiyada – Zenith Cast healer, from Great Forks

Virtuous Lion – Eclipse Cast diplomat, currently acting Emperor of the Empire of Nameless Ridges (has not become official yet)

Mal Lun – Twilight Cast savant, from Nexus and recently uncovered his Factory Cathedral/Manse from the First Age

Princess Amastara – Dawn Cast general, first princess of the Brilliant Tempest Kingdom and general of their armies

Black Arrow – Night Cast ninja, leader of the Black Smoke Syndicate ninjas currently living in the Empire of Nameless Ridges

Princess Helen – Ghost blood, Amastara's middle sister

Master of Shadows – Day Cast, reincarnation of Amastara's first age husband

Mistress of Bone – Daybreak Cast, mortal enemy of Mal Lun

Zane – Fire Aspect, totally insane and has helped the Solars

Kai – Water Aspect, Amastara's current love

Lynn – sentient automaton created by Mal Lun, her personality has been taken out of her broken body and currently resides in one of Mal's machines.

Patrick – Air Aspect, Kai's son and Mal's apprentice

0000000000000000000000000

Tendo Kiyada's Last Day

0000000000000000000000000

Kiyada woke up in a golden room; it takes a moment for the creaming in her head to subside. Finally it stopped and she tried to get her bearings. _That's right I'm in Mal's manse._ Her unofficial circle had uncovered the manse about a month and a half ago. She had been his guest for the last two weeks.

Kiyada quickly walks over to her closet to choose an outfit. It was filed with colorful kimonos, yukatas, pien-fus, ch'ang-p'ais, obis, and long silk scarves. The sight brought a smile to her lips. All but one outfit, a long white silk gown, were bought for her two and a half months ago, by the man she loves.

Kiyada has always worn white (because blood stains could easily be gotten rid of and white couldn't visibly fade), but she was staying in the Empire of Nameless Ridges and had to wear the local garb. Not that she had anything besides her gown when she arrived anyway, for some reason being involved in this circle had already cost her five sets of clothing.

Kiyada chose a dark purple pien-fu with gold trim. She adds a black guarder belt (so she can attach her medium sized pouch to her waist) and a gold scarf that she wears as a sash. She takes a look at her self in the full length mirror, and not for the first time she curses Virtuous Lion's name. _Why did I have to fall in love with such a letch?_ The pien-fu fit her perfectly except in the chest, where the fabric didn't come together until her waist. She sighs, knowing full well that every outfit would be the same. _I swear one of these days I'm going to beat that man into unconsciousness, heal him then beat him again._

Kiyada walks over to the vanity and began to undo her long red braid. When left down her hair fell to her ankles covering her five foot frame beautifully. She finished brushing out the last tangle, proceeded to rebraid her hair, and then pined it into a bun. She sighs, i_f it wasn't for the children I'd be able to leave it down most of the time._

Kiyada left her guest quarters and made her way towards the children's room. She was glad to see them already up and dressed. There were four children in total, all siblings. The oldest is a boy of 14, the rest are girls ages 12, 9, and 4.

"Are you ready for today's lesson," Kiyada asked. They each make a perfect bow and say 'yes.' She gave a nod of her head, walked over to the chalk board, and said, "Let's begin today with mathematics." The youngest groaned while the others simply bow their heads. A small smile escaped from Kiyada's lips.

Kiyada had become responsible for these children two months ago when she stopped an assignation attempt on their lives by her pupil. They were the children of the Emperor and Empress of the Empire of Nameless Ridges. There had been a coo, the Empress killed the Emperor. Master of Shadows had tried to eliminate the children so there would be no heir to the thrown.

It was all done by the Death Knights in the area to set up Virtuous Lion as a puppet ruler. The circle had decided it was best if he did indeed take the thrown. Everyone was highly skeptical that he would allow himself to be manipulated. The children had to go into hiding, with only Kiyada for company. When the boy reaches the age of 18 and Virtuous Lion has managed to eliminate the threats to the boy's life. He will become Emperor, with Virtuous Lion as his advisors.

Suddenly Kiyada saw a bright purple symbol appear in front of her. She turned to tell the children to back away, only to find they are frozen in time. "To the five solars in the area. The prophecy was not fulfilled; therefore you can not win the battle that is to come. All hope is not lost. If you fight as one instead of as individuals you might have a chance. Trust in me and I will make it so you minds will be linked with one another. You will be able to share your thoughts and dreams no matter how far apart you are. Place your hand in and the deal will be struck."

Kiyada stared at the symbol for a moment before she comes back to herself. "I can't, I'm sorry. My dreams are filed with nothing but screams, during the day I find myself compelled to look into the Abyss. My vision is fading a little everyday, soon I will be blind. I have lost what no Zenith should, my faith." She paused to catch her breath. "My mind is not something the others should share."

Kiyada received no reply. Through tear soaked eyes she watched as one by one five hands entered the symbol. The first is well manicured but masculine,_ Lion._ The second is covered in armor,_ Amastara_. The third is that of a warstrider, _Mal. _The fourth is gloved, but she can see scars above it, _Black Arrow_.

As the fifth hand appears, Kiyada felt like she was the one reaching in. She looked down at her hands, only to find them both resting in her lap. _No it can't be._ Shade what do you think you're doing, she yells through their mind link. Once again she receives no reply, not that she really expected one.

"It is done." The symbol was consumed by red flames then faded out. _He took my place for a second time._ Time returned to normal, the ground began to shake. Furniture in the room stated to fall over.

"Get to the door," Kiyada shouted at the children. "Make sure you stay in the doorway." The three eldest start to run, she came behind them and scooped up the four year old. She does her best to shield them all from falling debris. After about five minuets the shaking stopped.

Kiyada put the youngest down and address them all. "Are you all …" Before she can finish her sentence she was flung into the back wall. Although her eyes are open wide, darkness quickly consumes her vision. She felt herself raise her arms as if brining a dagger up to her chest, then felt a desperation to end her own life. _Shade._

Don't do it, Kiyada cried. You again, why can't you leave me alone, Master of Shadows shouted. You know I can't do that, she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. You didn't take my place in the darkness, so you could kill yourself. She felt his glare. You know I would gladly take your place, but this is the burden you talked me out of remember.

I have been hiding from the critters that exist down here for over a month now, said Master of Shadows. I am tired. There is no hope or light in this place. Kiyada reached out as if to embrace him. I am always with you.

When you first came to me, you said you believed your Death Lord's ways to be wrong. You said that you wanted to do what was right, but you didn't know how. I offered to let me be your guide. You accepted, although you didn't always go about things in a way I would approve. Let me make you a similar offer now. Let me be your light and hope while you are in the Abyss. Kiyada felt Master of Shadows nod in agreement, and then put his dagger away.

Slowly Kiyada's sight came back to her. She felt a tugging on her sleeve. She looked down to discover the four year old calling out her name. She picked her up and looked around for the others. They were still standing in the door way, and Mal is behind them.

"It's all right, I'm OK," Kiyada whispered into the young girl's ear. She gestured to the other children to come back into the room. Mal turned and left. The remaining two girls ran and then clung to her sides. The boy walked over, gives a formal bow, and said, "I am glad you are alright."

Kiyada heard the heavy foot steps of armor coming towards them. She put the youngest down again and disentangles herself from the other girls. She performed her best curtsy for the boy, the children had taught her how. "I leave your sisters in your care." The would be Emperor nodded his head.

Kiyada quickly exited the room and walked towards the footsteps. She opened the pouch at her side. It contained three things that proved she was a solar, on of which was her Orichalcum Serpent-Sting Staff. She placed her hand on the staff, ready to use it if necessary.

As Kiyada came around the corner she saw Mal. He is dressed in his full suit of orchalclum armor, and was carrying a similar suit made of soul steal. He dropped the armor in front of her and then walked away. _What the hell. _She stared at the armor in disgust then ran after Mal.

"What do you expect me to do with that," Kiyada asked Mal when she caught up to him. He does not answer. Instead he continued moving towards the elevator, she followed. They rode the lift to the second floor, the Factory Cathedral and disposal (really just a large hole that goes down into the Abyss). He activated his wings and said, "Follow." With that he dropped into the hole.

Kiyada stood there for a moment then ran back to the lift. Once she reached the living quarters she ran till she found the suit of armor that Mal had left her. Kiyada started to put on the armor.

_What in creation is he thinking? We have no idea how far down that pit goes. The only things down there are the Dragon, Lin's discarded body, and Master of Shadows. All of which have to stay down there so the Dragon_ (a modified Thousand Forge Dragon)_ can't destroy creation._

_When I find him, we are going to have a little chat._ Kiyada sighs,_ not that he'll listen to me anyway._ Finally she managed to get the helmet on. She used the armor's enhanced speed to get to the elevator in record time. As she ascended in the lift, the proximity alarm went off. _Shit, just what I need_. She changed her destination, to that of the top floor.

When Kiyada reached the top, she noticed a rope hanging in the center of the room from the hole in the ceiling. _Where did that come from?_ She noticed a women climbing down the rope. It's no one that she knew.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And how do you know of this place," Kiyada demanded. The women stopped climbing and looked down. "I am Princess Helen or the Brilliant Tempest Kingdom, and I've come for Zane," she calls down. _Zane, the crazy dragon blood who keeps insulting me in my dreams._

"He's not here. Now how did you know of this place," Kiyada asked. "It's not that hard to find," Helen said. "Or very secret," she adds. "Where is Zane? I know he's here. I need him," she screams. Kiyada's patents wear thin. "I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since the plague outbreak over a month ago."

"May I come down? I don't mean you any harm. Plus, just hanging here is kind of hard," Helen said. "Fine," replies Kiyada, "but you will have to be cleansed." Helen doesn't reply, but stated to descend the rope.

Kiyada removed one of her gauntlets. When Helen reached the floor, Kiyada tried to cleans her. "Don't you dare fill me with solar essence," shrieked Helen as she jerks away from Kiyada. Kiyada managed to touch her anyway. "I told you that you would have to be cleansed. This is a clean room. No one enters without being cleansed."

Helen shirked again, this time from pain. _The only other person to have a reaction like this was Shade; I wonder why she would react the same. I know her younger sister is a ghost blood, I wonder if she is one as well. If it's anything like what happened to Shade the pain will stop soon._

Helen reached into her cloak. Kiyada noticed she had a Soulsteal chain wrapped around her waist. She was also wearing a bag on one hip. She reached into it and pulls out a leaf. _That's a lotus leaf, its poison._ Before Kiyada could get to her, Helen ate the leaf. _Well that's not good._

Helen started convulsing. _Shit_. "Helen, lie down. I'll help you, but you've got to let me," said Kiyada. She helped Helen lie down and was about to enact body-purifying admonitions when Helen's eyes shoot open. Her blue eyes had been replaced by the night sky.

Helen's left hand shot up and grabs Kiyada by the throat. _Thank you Mal, for the armor_. Helen's arm shattered followed by her body then the room. There is an instant of Kiyada being left in nothingness then the world starts to reform around her.

0000000000000000000000000

Kiyada was thrown backwards. She heard something crash to the floor. She looked up to find she had somehow dropped her staff. She heard Helen say, "Pick it up." Kiyada watched in horror as an exact copy of herself picked up the staff. She notices that her other self was not wearing the armor.

"Now go to August Gail," said Helen. Kiyada was too shocked to comprehend the significance of August Gail. Once the other Kiyada started to ascend the rope, Helen took out a vile a brought it to her lips. Kiyada tried to knock the vile out of Helen's hands, but her hands pass harmlessly through. _What has she done to me?_ Helen took a drink dropped the vile then turned to face Kiyada.

"You are now cursed for all of eternity. Nothing will be able to affect you and you will never be able to affect anything ever again. All you will be able to do is watch as I destroy everything. Though you could always kill yourself, I recommend going downstairs and falling into the Abyss. I don't know if it will work but there's only one way to find out," Helen said with laughter.

Helen walked away from Kiyada and started to explore the top floor of the manse. _Surely I won't be stuck this way forever. They would try to find away to bring me back. Well not Amastara since she wants me dead anyway, but the others would try._ A tear slips down Kiyada's check. _Helen probably made a copy so no one would know something was wrong and she's not likely to tell them._

Kiyada heard the lift being lowered. She glanced over at it and noticed that Helen has stepped on becoming incorporeal. Kiyada ran over and activated her essence whip._ Maybe if she's incorporeal as well, I could hurt her._ She lashed out, but her whip goes straight through Helen.

Kiyada was about to fly after Helen when she heard voices from behind her. Virtuous Lion and Zane have just entered the manse. They both scan the room. "Where is Ki? And why was the proximity alarm already going off before we got here," worries Virtuous Lion. Zane shrugged his shoulders and went off to investigate the worstrider, brass legionnaires, and brass servitors.

Virtuous Lion was also looking around for anything that seemed amiss. He noticed a broken vile on the floor next to the rope. As he leans over it he nods his head as if agreeing with an unheard statement.

Kiyada approaches Virtuous Lion. "Lion, find Helen. Get her to tell you what she did to me," she pleaded.

Mal came up on the lift, still in armor. The three men seem to hold a silent conversation, with Zane every now and then speaking out loud. _The mind link. They don't have to talk to communicate with each other, but why is Zane in it too._

_I wish mine was as useful. I can only converse with shade when he's having a crisis of faith. Plus he can hear my thoughts when we are near, but I get nothing._ The men start to search the top floor of the manse. Kiyada so posed that they were looking for the intruder. _To bad she's already downstairs, doing the gods know what._

They came back into the main room. Zane started to follow something towards the lift. Next it looked like he tried to pull on something, then he extended his mouth like he was getting ready to eat something. He spits. "Zane what are you doing," questioned Mal in a booming voice. Kiyada jumped a little, it's the first voice she's heard in a while.

"You have a thread attached to your foot. It tastes bad like betrayal," said Zane nonchalantly. He walked towards the Starmetel warstrider. "There's some around this as well. Mal and Virtuous Lion walked over toward the warstrider. Once again the men laps into silent conversation.

Zane struggled with something on the warstrider. He fell backwards and what appeared to be a giant spider began to attack him. Mal and Virtuous Lion reacted quickly, and came to Zane's aid. Between the three of them the beast is quickly dispatched. Zane used his teeth and claws, Virtuous Lion his Jade Reaper Daiklave, and Mal his Orichalcum Grand Gorelum.

With the spider gone, the men started walking towards the lift. "Finally, now maybe you can find Helen and get me out of here," Kiyada yelled as she follows them. Just then Zane started to mumble the same words over and over again. "Must release dragon." "No," she whispered disbelievingly.

_The dragon will destroy everything. That's why I sent it to the Abyss in the first place. I was so post to follow it to make sure no one would ever be able to use it, but Shade took my place. I will not let you release it Zane._

As the group reached the second floor they noticed Helen standing in the middle of the factory. "Zane," she cried. "I've been searching for you all my life. We are meant to be together." She opened her arms and started running towards him.

Virtuous Lion places himself between Zane and Helen. Mal raises his hammer and starts to throw it at her. In a blink of an eye Kiyada watched in horror as Mal's target become Virtuous Lion. "No," she screamed, it echoed three times. Helen's lips curl into a sneer.

Mal managed to pull his massive hammer back at the last second. Mal, Virtuous Lion, and Kiyada all let out an audible sigh of relief.

Helen managed to get to Zane, despite Mal's and Virtuous Lion's best efforts. "Kiss me Zane," she pleads. "Not now, first I must free the dragon," he replies as he makes his way over to the disposal. "No women, you are corrupted by evil. I know first I'll cleans you of this evil, and then I'll free the dragon. Then I will kiss you."

Zane finished his rant and held out his right arm. Fire erupts from his finger tips, and flows over Helen. He reached over and pulled her soul out of her body. "I will remake you," he said as he drew closer to the disposal.

Helen's body was still burning on the floor of the factory. Mal and Virtuous Lion go around the corpse and try to stop Zane, from entering the disposal. Zane busted down one of the doors and jumps in with Helen's soul still in his hand.

Mal activates his wings and dives after Zane. "I will not let you awaken the dragon. It's much too powerful to be let out," said Kiyada as she activated her own wings. She too jumped into the hole.

Kiyada watched as Mal tried to fight Zane, to no avail. Then she witnessed Zane eating the Thousand Forge Dragon's essence. He becomes larger and more dragon like every second. _Shit, he's going to become the dragon and destroy the world._

_There must be a way to stop him. Shade has control of the dragon now. Maybe if I can find him we would stop Zane from channeling the dragon's essence, thus diminishing the threat._

Suddenly Zane dropped Helen and moved in a different direction. _He's going up to the surface, dam._ Kiyada followed the falling sprit into the Abyss. She hoped the fates would guide her to Master of Shadows.

Upon reaching the bottom, Kiyada passed out. When she awoke, she tried to shake the darkness and the screams out of her head. The screams subsided but the darkness stayed. She called out to Master of Shadows. Where are you, she asks. I'm hiding, he replied. Be quiet they'll here you.

"Father, I love you. Why have you left me alone," boomed a voice. Kiyada recognized it as the dragon's. Why have you not contacted the dragon, she asks. I am here. Is that not enough? … My soul was forged in darkness and it is to darkness that I have returned.

Yet, you have sought the light. You have been coming to me for confession and guidance for over four months now, stated Kiyada. Master of Shadows did not respond right away. She could have sworn that he was fidgeting. Do you really believe in the Unconquered Sun? Do you really think he gives a dam about what you do, he asked sarcastically.

Kiyada took a moment to compose her thoughts. My undying faith in the Unconquered Sun has been taken away, but you should already know that. I still believe that he exists, but perhaps he doesn't care about what I do. Therefore I must put my belief in myself.

I have always strove to do what is right. I did so before I was Exulted and I will continue doing so regardless of the gods I worship. So truly we should put our trust in our own abilities. She took a deep breath and continued halfheartedly, After all, the Unconquered Sun would not give us a task that we weren't ready for.

Kiyada could hear Master of Shadows 'humph." She sighed, Find me. He was reluctant. I don't even know where I am. It doesn't matter. Find me, she insisted. They both reached out their arms and started to group about. After a few tense minuets their hands met.

As soon as they touch there was a soft light. Now they can make each other out clearly. Master of Shadows reached towards her side and pulled her prayer/sermon book (a gift from him the words are written in Orichalcum ink) out of her pouch. He studied it for a moment then handed it back to her. I can't believe in the Unconquered Sun. There's too much darkness in this world for me to believe that he cares.

"Father, where are you. I'm being called to the surface, I want to follow it," cried the dragon. "You love us don't you," said Kiyada. She can feel Master of Shadows' hand shake in her own. "Yes," replied the dragon. "Then stay here with us," she continued. We will be with you always, but you must find us." "I will try, Father."

You will go insane if you don't have company down here and the dragon will go up to the surface if it doesn't have its father. If that happens it will be the end of the world. Kiyada searched Master of Shadows face for understanding. Let him find us. I will stay with you and the three of us will be together for all of eternity.

Master of Shadows gave a slight nod of his head. The dragon approached them and the glow become brighter. Kiyada could see Lin's discarded and broken body on the ground. Then she saw Helen pick up Lin, and make a copy.

Master of Shadows pulled Lin out of Helen's grasp, but didn't seem to notice the other Lin. Helen backs away from him. Zane's dragon form came into the gathering. Helen starts to fight with him. He manages to hit her, but her body shatters like glass then reforms somewhere else. She breaks and reforms five times before he has had enough.

Zane proceeded to eat Helen, it works. Then he grabbed Lin and Master of Shadows and made for the surface once again. Kiyada found herself being swept along behind them. She felt light headed, then preceded to black out again.

000000000000000000000

Kiyada stopped mid-step and almost fell face first onto the dirt road. _What am I doing here? The last thing I remember is Helen's hand around my neck._ She looked around to try to get her bearings. _Why in the Abyss am I going towards the Brilliant Tempest Kingdom. Amastara made us _(the circle)_ make an eclipse bargain, that we wouldn't enter her country for a year and a day without her permission. I don't feel like finding out what happens when you break an eclipse bargain._

Kiyada turned around and started to head back the way she so posed she had come. The ground in front of her erupts from what she recognizes as essence blasts. She looked up into the sky to see three war birds descending on her.

Kiyada checked to see if she still had her staff. She did, but noticed that the prayer book and the oil were missing. _No time to think about that now. _She decided not to pull her weapon, and let out a long sigh. _I was wondering when the Wyld Hunt was going to show up._

Kiyada stood her ground and waited for the warbirds to land. When they did she noticed two female fire aspects and one female earth aspect step off. "Tendo Kiyada," asked the earth aspect. Kiyada curtsied. "You are under arrest on charges of being an anathema. Will you come peacefully," she asked while drawing her Jade Grand Gorelum.

_It's bigger then Mal's. If I try to resist they will probably end up killing me right here. If I go peacefully I probably will not be killed right away, and Lion and Mal will figure out I'm missing. I hope._

Kiyada addressed the terrestrials. "I will come peacefully." Then she started to walk towards them. "Yes you will," said the earth aspect as she swung her hammer at Kiyada's head.

Kiyada woke up with a massive head ache. She groaned, a_nd I thought Amastara had no manners._ "Don't move," called a harsh voice. She looked up to see the same earth aspect from earlier. She struggled to sit up, which was a chore since her hands were bound behind her back and tied to her feet, but managed.

For the first time Kiyada noticed there was another in her cell, a male wood aspect healer. He was replacing some instruments into a medical kit. _Hum, that could come in handy. I wonder if I could get Mal to make me one._ She turned her attention back to her captor, but kept the other terrestrial in the corner of her eye.

"Are you always so gracious with your guests," Kiyada asked sarcastically. Her captor ignored her. "What are you Solars doing in this area?" Keypads snorts, "I can only tell you what my actions have been. I would not assume to presume to think I know what the others have been doing." _Which is true enough. I don't know Amastara's or Black Arrow's dealings at all. I know a few of Lion's but definitely not all. Mal's I pretty much know don't always understand them though._

The earth aspect leaned in towards Kiyada, "and what is it YOU have been doing?" She gave her captor a small smile. "Let's see I have been traveling between the Brilliant Tempest Kingdom and the Empire of Nameless Ridges for the last few months, containing out breaks of different plagues." _Well at least until I contained the last one two weeks ago._

Kiyada's answer seemed to have taken the terrestrial by surprise. "What is it that you Solars hope to accomplish?" "Once again I can only answer for myself." She waited until her captor nodded before continuing. "All I want to do is stop premature death."

"You want to hold the power over life and death," demands the earth aspect. "You misunderstood me," Kiyada said quickly. "I simply want to find a cure to every disease in creation, so that death will only come as a result of old age. After all isn't that what every healer wants?" She looked over at the wood aspect.

He stood up and walked out of the cell. "You didn't see anything," the earth aspect whispered. He nodded and continued on his way.

"So you're a healer?" Kiyada gave a sight nod of her head. "For a little more then twenty years now, ever since I was a child. I work containing different kinds of outbreaks and in triage during wars. I also have my own shop in Great Forks."

"You act as a combat medic for one of the kingdoms?" Kiyada shook her head. "My loyalties have always been to the people of the Hundred Kingdoms, not one kingdom. Wars are constant here. Usually one knows who will be fighting at least a month before the first battle. First my master, then myself would approach one of the factions and offer our services during the conflict.

"Towards the end of my apprenticeship I started to slip in an extra clause. I would serve as a medic as long as I could treat any wounded party regardless of affliction." "You would treat an enemy?" "Yes, I would and I do. If you were dieing on the battlefield I would heal you, even though you might kill me afterwards. This generosity has not been received well among my companions."

The terrestrial quietly contemplates what Kiyada has told her. "It bothers you doesn't it. To know I'm not the monster you think I should be," Kiyada said as she studied the women. "You also seem surprised that I would willingly tell you the truth."

"Is this the truth?" Kiyada attempted to shrug, but her bonds prevent it. "I have no reason to lie to you. If it would make you feel better, you could always get one of your fellows to confirm I'm not lying."

The earth aspect shakes her head. "That won't be necessary. … So you do not kill?" "That is not true. I do kill, but only in the heat of battle. When the fight is over, I will treat anyone who still breaths weather they be friend or foe."

"So you are ostracized from you group," asked the terrestrial. "I wouldn't put it quite like that," Kiyada said hastily. "Well how would you put it?" _Might as well continue being honest._ "Well, as I'm sure you know there are five of us," she said. "Yes, we know who your companions are."

"Good, where shall I start? Oh yes, my companions. One hates my guts and would not mind seeing me dead." _Amastara._ "One seems to be indifferent, but it's hard to tell since I don't deal with him." _Black Arrow._ "One puts up with me because I come in useful every now and then. And I believe he's come to see me as a friend." _Mal._ "As for the last of my companions I have absolutely no idea how he feels about me." _Lion._

"If they feel that way about you why do you stay with them?" Kiyada collected her thoughts. _How much should I tell her? Enough to satisfy curiosity without giving away the manse or the dragon. _"That's a long story I'll try to make it as brief as possible."

"I originally came to this area to cure the King of the Brilliant Tempest Kingdom, from an unknown disease. Shortly after I arrived I learned of a grave threat, not only to the immediate surrounding but to all of creation. I felt that it was something I could not handle alone, so I joined forces with the others.

"After getting sidetracked we finally eliminated the threat, but the King died. That would have been the end of our alliance it wasn't for you, the Wyld Hunt. You have been on our trail for well over four months. We continue to stay together so we would have a chance at survival."

The earth aspect stood up and tried to intimidate Kiyada. "All Solars are a pose a threat to the Realm." "We aren't in the Realm," replied she bitterly. "Your kind will take over the Hundred Kingdoms then you will attack the Realm. We are only trying to protect our home."

"The Hundred Kingdoms are not yours to protect, their Lookshy's." "And what if they can't stop you, or worse what if you bribe them to look the other way." Kiyada had no answer. _Lion will unit the kingdoms, if he's given the chance. I've over heard him and Mal discuss Lookshy. Mal wants to provide them with weaponry in exchange for them leaving us alone._

"Do you know anything of the first age," demands Kiyada's captor. "Some," she responded. "Do you know why the Dragon Blood rebelled against the Solars?" Images of the dream she had right before the first plague raced through her mind. The sacrifice her first age husband had made, because she was unwilling to do see what was going on.

"We were corrupt," Kiyada said softly. "We had great powers, but we forgot that we were to use them to help the people. Not to further our own ambitions. Our power caused our corruption."

"Why have you come back now," asked the terrestrial. "I truly have o idea, but maybe it's because you have now become corrupt. After all power corrupt, and who has more power then the Dragon Blood? I certainly have not seen you use it to help your people."

"Perhaps you're right, but why have so many of you come back at once?" Kiyada's eyes narrowed. "The cage we were kept in broke." Her captor tried to change the subject, "have you ever been to the Realm?"

Kiyada shook her head 'no.' "You should visit it some day. See what it is we defend with all of our hearts," said the earth aspect reminiscing. _I doubt that I'll end up living through this day, let alone lone enough to visit the Realm. _"If you had stayed away from the others, you would probably have been left alone. After all you have done nothing wrong."

Kiyada was so surprised she almost choked. "I doubt that. I am Zenith. They only form of payment that I've taken for the past year for my services, has been the opportunity to preach about the Unconquered Sun. The Immaculates wouldn't let me live.

"Not to mention you are not our only enemy, as a mater of fact you're not even our most powerful adversary. In the grand scheme of things the Dragon Blood are but a nuisance." Now it became the terrestrials turn to narrow her eyes. "We are not so insignificant that we can be dismissed. Who would be more powerful then us?"

Kiyada paused and tried to come up with a way to explain the Abyssals. "Not all the Solar souls escaped our prison. Some were turned over to the creatures of the Abyss and twisted in order to serve them. They have the same power we do, but they serve the darkness while we serve the light.

"Even now it is not the Wyld Hunt who posses the greatest threat, but a pawn of a Death Lord." "Is that why you are going to war," asked the earth aspect. "I have nothing to do with the war," Kiyada spat. "It is Princess Amastara's war and I'm not privy to her planes or the line of reasoning behind them. I'm the very last one she wouldn't tell. 'A' she loathes me and 'B' she knows I don't approve of her actions."

"Someone should watch her. She holds too much power to not be held in check." Kiyada cocked her head to one side. "Who said she wasn't. She isn't the only Solar who's in a position of power." "Who?" She let out a small laugh, "and here I thought you knew my companions."

"Virtuous Lion," Kiyada's captor said. She nodded. "We expected as much. Can he really keep her in line?" "I believe so," she said with a smile. "He has a way with words, and I have his ear. I don't know if he takes my advice to hear, but he always listens."

"The atrocities of the first age can not be allowed to happen again," stated the terrestrial. Kiyada's eyes shin bright. "I have no intention of letting it happen again, but that doesn't mean we should be exterminated. … Every time you cut us down anther will just take our place. I have come to believe that it is my duty to watch and guide the other. I also intend to hone my fighting skills so that if it came to it I can take them down."

"They say that Solars don't even know who exalted them," said the earth aspect. "That might be true for some but not for me," said Kiyada. "I was containing a plague in a small village, when it happened. I had just watched a farmer die and was about to loose a child, when the Unconquered Sun spoke to me. He bestowed on me the ability to heal and I used it to save the life of the boy."

The terrestrial started to walk away. "You have given me much to think about." Willpower alone had kept Kiyada awake. Now with nothing to focus her attention on her world once again became black.

0000000000000000000000000

Kiyada awoke to find herself back on the top floor of the manse. She was surprised to find the main doors were open. _I though we were buried under a mountain, how can the doors be open._

Kiyada walked out the doors only to discover that the entire manse was now exposed to creation. _It's beautiful, but I wonder how this happened. It's not like I can ask anyone._ She turned around and walked back inside.

Kiyada found Mal and Mistress of Bone working along side of Mal. _I know Lion got her to agree to an eclipse bargain not to harm any of us, but why would she willingly work with Mal._

"Mal," Kiyada asked. _Idiot, he can't see or hear you._ "Dam you Helen, I will find away out of this." She walked over and sat down in the hallway. "I guess all I can do for now is watch."

Once again a purple symbol appeared before Kiyada. "Tendo Kiyada, I hope this message reaches you. I don't know why I can't feel you, but you are the only hope. … I have been found out by the Celestial Beurockracry, and am being condemned to death for aiding you.

"I must be quick for the Celestial Lions are coming. You must be the one to watch your companions and keep them in line. Tell Mal Lun that it was I who betrayed him in the first age. Not me exactly but another incarnation of me. Betrayal still follows him and it's connected with the Starmetal warstrider.

"Also I was the one who took your faith. I never meant for it to be permanent. I just wanted you to understand that you can't rely on the gods. Kiyada, you are different from the others. You are …" The symbol pops out of existence cutting out the message abruptly.

"I will try, but I don't know if I'll be able to do anything," said Kiyada. "After all how can I keep them under control when I can't even talk to them."

Mal entered the warstrider and picked up Mistress of Bone in one hand. _Well, he can't betray himself can he?_ He activated the wings and exits the manse, leaving Kiyada to contemplate her fate.

For the first time Kiyada noticed that the manse seemed to be badly damaged. She searched the top floor and found Patrick repairing a few of the machines. _I can't do anything to help,_ she thought dejectedly as she walked back into the hallway. _I guess there's nothing to do but wait, but first I'm going to get out of this infernal armor._

00000000000000000000000

Once again Kiyada awoke to the face of the earth aspect. "I have spoken with Princess Amastara, and have arranged for you to be released to the care of Mal Lun." Kiyada looked up at her skeptically. "Amastara don't care about me. The only one on this ship that she gives a dam about is Kai."

The terrestrial bowed her head. "She wants me to get him out as well, but that will prove much harder then letting you escape." She walked over and cut Kiyada's bindings. Kiyada rubs her wrists as she stood up.

"My weapon," Kiyada asked. The earth aspect hands her her pouch. She quickly reattaches it to her belt. "I could be a help to you getting Kai," she said. "No, I already have a plan in action. All hell is going to break out very soon. I am going to use it to get you to a warbird and off this ship."

She led Kiyada down empty hallways, and finally stopped in front of a small door. "I have redirected the patrols. Stay in here, someone will come to take you to the hanger soon."

Kiyada looked around the room. It seemed to be a small guest room. She decided to sit on the bed while she waited. A minuet later she heard muffled voices outside the door, and then it opened.

In walked a sickly looking Grustof, making Kiyada stand up and take a step forward. "Kiyada where have you been," he demanded. His voice was a mix of worry and relief. "Grustof," she questioned, _but it can't be. Grustof is dead. _Grustof reached up to his face and pulled it away, revealing the smiling face of Virtuous Lion.

"Lion," Kiyada squeaked. She felt her knees threaten to give out underneath her. Luckily Virtuous Lion caught and pulled her into a loving embrace. She raised her head to look at him. He gently coved her lips with his own.

_He was worried about me. He wants me. I swear if we live through this, I'm going to show him how much I love him._ Virtuous Lion ends the kiss too quickly for Kiyada's liking. He took a step back and replaced his mask.

"Now, where …" before Virtuous Lion could continue, they hear the door locking. "You two be quiet," said the earth aspect through the door. "The patrol will be coming back. This rooms so post to be empty. I'll return for you both later."

Virtuous Lion held his hand out towards Kiyada. "Hair pin." She pulled one out of her bun and gave it to him. He walked over to the door and started to work on the lock.

"Where have you been," Virtuous Lion asked over his shoulder. Kiyada crossed the room until she was two feet from the door and slightly to his right. "I'm not sure. I remember Princess Helen descending into the manse, and I confronted her. Then the next thing I remember I was walking down a road towards The Brilliant Tempest Kingdom.

"I don't know how I got there or why I was heading in that direction. I turned around and started to make my way back to the manse, when three war birds descended out of the sky. I surrendered myself and guess I've been up here ever since."

Virtuous Lion gave a slight nod of the head. "We are planting two bombs on this ship in an attempt to bring it down. My place is on the bridge." _My guess is that Black Arrow is also aboard then._ "Is there anything I can do to help," Kiyada asked.

"Well, you can jump up and down, but that would only distract me," joked Virtuous Lion. Kiyada got out her staff and starts to spin the first link. He gave her a smirk then went back to working on the lock.

"Ki, where's the armor," Virtuous Lion asked. Kiyada put her staff away, and then shrugged. "I don't know. The last time I remember wearing it was when Helen had her hand around my throat." He shook his head.

Finally Virtuous Lion got the door unlocked. "I'm going to lock you in, but I'll be back." Kiyada gave him a quick peck on the lips. "For good luck," she said as she pulled away. He gave her a small grin, then left the room.

Kiyada resumed her position on the bed. _We will get out of here. They have a plan._ She kept repeating those thoughts over and over again, in an attempt to believe her own words.

Two minuets pass and Kiyada heard many heavy footsteps outside. _Shit, I don't think that's my rescue._ Someone knocks on the door. "Unlock this door now," demanded a voice. _Sure like I would do that even if I had a key or knew how to pick a lock._

"I said open up this door," the voice demanded again. Kiyada got up and took out her staff. She knew that who ever is outside this room will try to kill her instead of taking her prisoner. _Lion where are you, I could really use some help._

Kiyada heard the turning of a key in the lock, and started to spin her staff. A fire aspect stepped through the door with his Jade Daiklave drawn, she immediately attacks. Her first strike bounced harmlessly off his armor. Her second missed completely, the third struck him hard in the chest.

Kiyada gulps, _well that didn't go as well as I hoped._ The first aspect takes a swing at her. She pumps essence into her block, but to no avail. His powerful swing cut straight through her defense and slashed diagonally across her chest. She let out a blood curdling scream.

Kiyada staggered back toward the bed. _This is bad. I need to get out of here_. Five mortal solders entered the room. The terrestrial coordinated their attacks against her. Once again she poured essence into her defense, this time it works.

As the men regroup for another coordinated attack. Kiyada quickly jumped onto the bed and kicks off the wall, in an attempt to jump over the heads of her attackers. It doesn't work; her way is blocked by the fire aspect. _Lion you better get your but over here soon. I don't know how much longer I can hold out._

Again the men descended upon her, and Kiyada manages to block all their attacks. She heard a loud explosion followed by someone shouting in the hall way. "Stop, I am Master Zurate. I shall be the one to kill this anathema. Also bring to me the traitor Kai, he shall die by this sword."

The men attacking Kiyada withdrew into the hall. Then she heard them proceed back down it towards the holding cells. In walked a sickly looking Zurate. She noticed he was wearing the same cloths Virtuous Lion had on before. She placed her staff back in her pouch, and sighs with relief.

"You're still alive," Virtuous Lion said as he walked over to embrace Kiyada. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," she teased. They kiss. As they pull back from each other they find themselves being wrapped in a Soulsteal chain. _I know who has one of these._ "Princess Helen," she spat out venomously.

Virtuous Lion tested their bindings to see if they could escape, they can't. He bent his head to whisper in Kiyada's ear. "You know Ki, if your breasts weren't so large we would probably be able to get out of these chains. But I wouldn't have you any other way."

Kiyada looked up at him her eyes full of anger. "If I could move my hands, I'd hit you," she whispered back. He smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Why did I have to fall in love with a man like you," she sighed. His smile became wider, "you know you like it." He then managed to wiggle his hands low enough to grab her ass.

Kiyada decided to ignore him and concentrate on Helen. "Who are you," Helen asked Virtuous Lion. "You're not Zurate or Grustof." "What do you want Helen," Kiyada asked drawing the ghost bloods attention. Kiyada could hear Helen pace, but couldn't see because her head was on his chest.

"Me? I want you to die," Helen said calmly. "Surely we can work something out," Kiyada said. "By nature, I'm a very peaceful person. I mean you no harm." "No harm," cried Helen. "You filled me with the essence of the Unconquered Sun, for that you must die."

Helen plunged a dagger into Kiyada's left shoulder, causing Kiyada to let out another scream. "Bitch," spat Virtuous Lion. "All those who have hurt me, will pay with their lives. You and Zane are the worst," said Helen as she stabbed Kiyada's right shoulder.

Kiyada was already in so much pain from her chest wound and the other dagger, she didn't bother to scream this time. She just whimpered into Virtuous Lion's chest. His arms tighten around her.

She could barley make out their voices. "Zane will pay for rejecting me. I will kill him with my own hands," Helen rants. "You're too late," said Virtuous Lion, "he's already dead." His voice was strangely clam. The pacing stops. "You lie, my Zane's not dead."

"You lie," Helen screams. Kiyada felt Virtuous Lion try to spin her. _This is it I'm going to die. I got to tell him I love him. _She vaguely heard him scream, then felt a sharp stabbing pain go through her shoulder. Her last thought was, _now I won't have to ever leave his arms._

0000000000000000000000

Master of Shadows brought Lin's body into the manse, as Kiyada watched from her place in the hall. He started to make his way towards the aerial chariot, but stopped halfway there. He went over to speak with Patrick instead.

Kiyada heard a loud boom from over head and went outside to see what was happening. She glanced up and saw the massive air ship, plugging towards the ground. Mal's warstrider was trying to stay head of the falling ship. Mal landed and deposited his four passengers in the main chamber. Kiyada noticed that six essence cannons, and ten brass legionnaires followed him back to the entrance.

Kiyada turned her attention toward the discarded passengers. Two were bound together in Soulsteal chains. She recognized the pair as Virtuous Lion and her other self. The remaining passengers were Mistress of Bone and Black Arrow. Black Arrow was alive but unconscious.

"Mistress of Bone, help her," cried Virtuous Lion. Kiyada is surprised and worried by the raw emotion in his voice. _Lion is never this emotional._ She walked over to them, to try to ascertain what was going on.

"I can't do anything while she's still chained," said Mistress of Bone. "Then get them off," replied Virtuous Lion. "I can't," she states. His voice is horse, "Then wake up Black Arrow. He'll be able to remove them." She nodded, then started to run towards the elevator. "Where are you going," he demanded. "I have to get Kiyada's supplies," she called back.

Once Kiyada reached them she immediately starts to inspect her double ganger. She had four wounds on her body, one of which was rapidly becoming fatal. She heard herself give a rasping breath._ There's blood in her lunges. _She turned her attention to virtuous Lion. He had no visible wounds but wore a pained expression upon his face.

Kiyada reached out to caress Virtuous Lion's face, but her hand passed through him. "I'm so sorry, my love. She won't live. Mistress of Bone dose not have the ability to bring some one back who is so far gone." She felt a tear run down her check. "If I wasn't so cursed," she whispered, "I could save her."

Kiyada walked away not wanting to witness herself die, or the man she loved grieving over copies body. Tears continue to fall down her face as she resumed her position. _No one will come to look for me now. They will think I'm already dead. After all who would believe that there were actually two of me, I'm not quite so sure I believe it my self._

"It's frustrating isn't it," said a familiar voice from beside Kiyada. "Here we both are: not living but to powerful to cease to exist." She turned toward the voice, it belonged to Zane. _Zane? … Well at least I'll finally have some company._

"They are all going to die you know," Zane sated blandly. Kiyada's whole frame became ridged, he didn't seem to notice. "There might still be a way to save them," he continued. "How," she asked. He gave her a small smile, "by fulfilling prophecy." She cocked an eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation.

"There are a set of prophecies, I don't remember their name so don't ask. Anyway at dawn each day creation is in danger of being destroyed. By the time the sun has set our world has been saved till the next day. One of these prophecies, again not sure which one, says the following:

The golden angle flew out over the battlefield, and brought the power of the heavens down to the earth. Then the people knew peace."

"And just how am I so post to go about making a prophecy come true when no one can see or hear me," asked Kiyada. Before Zane can answer, Master of Shadows repeats the prophecy. "Now isn't that interesting. We were just talking about that," said Zane.

Kiyada just stood there stunned, trying to take in everything that was happening. Zane pulled her prayer book out of her pouch, and handed it to her. "I believe this would be most effective in getting them to stop fighting." She took the book and slowly ran her hand over the cover.

_Who ever hears me read from this book, will find them selves compelled to listen. Then they will come to believe in the Unconquered Sun._ Kiyada set the book aside. "I have lost my faith," she said. Zane hands her a golden stone. She held it up to the light, a perfect image of the Unconquered Sun rests in the middle of the stone. _My faith._ She closed her fist over the stone.

"You want me to dun my armor and fly over the battlefield, reading from my book the whole time. All so that I can become the angel in the prophecy," Kiyada asked. "You have to be a golden angel remember," Zane said impatiently.

Kiyada brought her right hand up to her chin and started to pace, then stopped abruptly. "What if I let my anima flare," she asked. Zane shook his head, "then you would be a black angle surrounded by golden light." _It's not like I can borrow one of Mal's suits. And even if I could I wouldn't be able to wear it, I have to make do with the one I have._

Master of Shadows walked over towards the warstrider and the set of Oirchalcum armor next to it.

_The oil._ Kiyada pulled the jar out of her pouch and shows it to Zane. "That might work," he said. "That oil is a direct conduit to the Unconquered Sun. Zenith priests would use it in the first age to help with prayers. If you pored it on your skin then it could perceivably glow through the Soulsteal making you a golden angel."

"Then that's what I'll do," Kiyada said. "Not so fast. This is really powerful stuff. If you put it directly on your skin it will burn you," Zane said. "I've used it before," she complied. "That was only a tiny amount and on your cast mark." He took the jar from her. "Give me your arm," he ordered. She complied and he put a drop of the oil on her skin.

Kiyada's skin started to burn, she let out an involuntary scream. "Will you be able to read while your body's on fire," asked Zane. Instead of answering she took a long look around.

Virtuous Lion and her double ganger were no longer bound. He and Mistress of Bone were hovering over the body. Black Arrow sat a few paces away, trying to reorient himself. Kai and Patrick are standing in the entrance way, sharing a father son moment.

Outside she could see Mal fighting in his warstrider and someone in his typical suit of armor firing arrows. _Must be Amastara_. Lastly, she saw Master of Shadows dawning Mal's other suit of armor. _He will be the key._

Kiyada returned her attention to Zane. "I don't have a choice, if I'm to save them," she said. "It's suicide," he states. _Amastara is always complaining I had a martyr complex, I'm just going to end up proving her right. _She gave him a forced smile, "I know." He handed her the jar of oil.

Kiyada took back the jar, then started to thumb through her book. She settled on a sermon on the futility of war. She was about to start applying the oil, when Helen entered the manse.

Helen destroyed all ten legionnaires as she entered. Kiyada noticed out of the corner of her eye, Virtuous Lion got up and retrieved his diaklave. He walked towards Helen dragging the sword on the ground, and malice in his normally calm eyes. _I know who killed me know._ Helen noticed as well and taunts him.

Helen continued to make her way towards the baths. Kiyada placed herself in Helen's path. "Out of my way," Helen said, then proceeded to walk through her. "I will find a way to stop you," Kiyada called after her. Helen pays her no head.

Kiyada sided then started to apply the oil. Only the strength of her will allows her to cover both of her arms and legs in oil. Then with the help of Zane she gets into the armor. Kiyada and Master of Shadows place their helmets on at the same time. Zane hands her the prayer book.

"The link you share will be you conduit," Zane said. She nodded, _I had already figured as much._ She walked up to Master of Shadows and takes him by the hand. It is time. She activates her wings and her anima.

The two fly together out over the two gathered armies. Master of Shadows echoes every word she reads. As she came to the end of the sermon, she made them climb high into the sky till they were a silauet in front of the sun. The oil had burned through her skin and started to eat away at her insides. She gave a loud scream, then dropped the book and his hand.

Even through this pain, Kiyada willed herself higher into the sky. "Goodbye," she whispered as her last tear fell from her eyes.

000000000000000000000

_Where am I? Am I dead?_ Kiyada's thoughts drift, then she heard soft sobs. Then she felt as if was being held gently in someone's arms. Slowly she opens her eyes. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust.

Virtuous Lion was sitting on the floor. He had one arm supporting her head and another around her waist. His eyes are closed, and his face was tear stained. "What happened," she managed to ask. His eyes pop open. "Your alive," he said, voice filled with awe and disbelief.

She thought of many things to says, but somehow none of them seemed quite right. Instead she gave him her largest smile and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. Gently she pulled him to her. She kissed him with all the passion and longing she had been trying to deny for so long. Her tears of joy mixed with his own upon her face.


End file.
